


Perfect

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to MPREG, Crossdressing, Dark Sam, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster!Sam, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s worst nightmare comes true when his little brother is turned into a monster. But Sam likes his new life and he wants Dean to be a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The room was still and dead silent save for Dean’s uneven breathing. Sam was on the floor not five feet from him, looking up at Dean with a calm expression, as if Dean wasn’t pointing a loaded gun at his head. The remains of Sam’s latest victim were splattered all over, blood and flesh pooled on the floor, smeared on Sam himself, around his mouth. The sickening smell of someone’s insides ripped open was heavy in the room and Dean fought the need to gag. How could Sam do something like this and look so tranquil sitting in a pile of gore?

No.

Sam was dead.

This wasn’t Sam, this was a monster and Dean needed to pull the trigger. His mind knew that, understood but his body refused, his finger unable to give the simple motion that would end the entire nightmare.

Sam was dead. He was gone already, this wasn’t Dean’s baby brother, this wasn’t his Sammy. He chanted it over and over in his head, tried to work his hand, desperately tried to do it. But his vision started to blur, from focusing too long, not from tears damn it. He reached up with his free hand and wiped his face, pretended it wasn’t soaked already.

In the seconds it took for him to blink Sam moved.

There was no sound at all, just the smaller boy suddenly right there, inches from the gun muzzle pointed straight at his chest now.

“Don’t cry Dean,” he whispered, voice sincere as worry pulled at his features like Dean crying truly upset him and Dean couldn’t handle that. The gun clattered to the floor, sounding too loud in the abandoned house, echoing in the room.

“It’s ok,” Sam tried to assure, stepping in closer and Dean managed to jerk back, his paralysis finally breaking as he stumbled back and tripped over a rotten floor board. In seconds it went from Dean standing over the monster to the other way around, Sam’s too bright eyes looking down at him, his expression too serene.

He wasn’t like the monster that made him; he was different, stronger and immune to what should have hurt him. Rather then the red glowing eyes of the thing that had infected him, Sam’s eyes were golden.

Dean felt something under his one hand, wet mushy warmth that was some part of the dead man and his stomach heaved, was he going to be next?

“He was a bad man,” Dean blinked up, looking at Sam as he twisted his head and looked back to the shapeless pile of gore that had been a person. “The things he did, to his own children, his little girls,” Sam went on but Dean already knew it. Sam had been targeting deadbeat fathers, men who abused their kids.

“He raped them, tore their little bodies up and made their eyes dead. Did you see them Dean?”

He had. Two girls, both under ten with a an emptiness in them that told Dean his hunch was right, their sick father was the next target.

“I need to eat, is it wrong? Is the world a lesser place because he’s dead?” Sam moved in closer, circling slowly, watching Dean, waiting for an answer.

“You, you can’t just…it’s not wrong, but it isn’t right either,” he finally managed to choke out and his little brother rolled his eyes, looking bored like when Dean didn’t understand some school work and he did.

“When have we ever been right? Scamming people, lying to them, running out on paying rent-“

“We save people!” Dean snapped out, glaring at the creature in front of him and seeing the way he smiled, like it was waiting for Dean to say just that.

“So do I. Those girls will never be touched again, the boy last month will never be beaten to a pulp again, and those little kids, the brothers, they won’t ever have to be quiet while drunk old daddy crawls in bed with them.” He walked towards Dean then, his body swaying with a sensual edge, graceful and fluid. Each step made the hem of his shirt ride up and Dean realized Sam was bare under the thin cotton. His pale legs on display gleaming in the low light with each step he took.

Dean fumbled to move back, crab walked backward until his back his the wall, until there was nowhere to go. Sam followed him leisurely, moving slow so Dean could watch as he knelt a few feet from him.

Up close his inhumanity was blunt, too sharp features, his eyes far too bright and unnaturally amber in the week moonlight from the broken windows. Dean could see the pale color of the horns poking from his brother’s messy hair, the too long fingers with the deadly claws, stained with blood.

Sam watched him observe him, a small smile on his lips the whole time. He edged forward, putting his weight on his hands and going down, stretching so his ass was high in the air. Dean wanted to laugh, to see it as ridiculous; but it wasn’t. Sam’s endlessly long tail swished in the air behind him, made his t-shirt ride up so the bare curve of his backside was visible.

His little brother smiled, a mix of old one and something more devious. Staying low to the floor he eased closer, every movement nimble.

“I’m different now, before I used to feel bad, ashamed. Now, now I’m free. I like being like this, why do you wanna ruin that for me? I feel like I can finally have the happy life I’ve wanted, why do you wanna take it away? Don’t you love me?” he questioned, softly accusing, manipulating, until Dean didn’t know what to say anymore.

“I can smell it now,” Sam mused, voice soft and teasing but his eyes locked on his older brother with a predator’s intensity. “I can smell you,”

With careful movement’s Sam nudged Dean’s legs apart and slithered between them, his chin rubbing along the inside of Dean’s leg. “I can tell you like me, the way I like you,” he confessed and Dean managed a harsh breath, his head shaking in denial even as his little brother saw through it easily. Sam snuggled in, crawled up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, tucking his head under his brother chin like they did as kids. Dean could feel the unyielding press of one of Sam’s horns along his neck and he swallowed, knowing the boy in his lap could kill him at any given moment.

“I’ve always felt that way y’know, watching you, feeling like I was the worst little brother, cause of how you made me feel. But know, it’s different now, cause I know you feel it too, you want it too.”

Dean desperately wanted to deny it, to say he never had, never would, but his erection was straining in his jeans, physical evidence that he’d reacted to his brother pressed up tight.

“You’re crying again,” Sam whispered, voice going worried as he pulled away and tipped his head up, reaching to cup his brother’s face. His claws were long and razor sharp and his palms sticky with drying blood; but the touch only undid Dean further.

The inhuman boy closed the distance and pressed his mouth to his brother’s. slack one. Despite being far less dressed then Dean, Sam was warmer and his heat chased the chill in Dean away. Tipping his head, Sam slotted their mouths together better and slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth, a weird texture to it as he licked and lapped the inside of his elder brother’s mouth. It was too smooth and slithered in further then possible, filling his mouth until he nearly choked and turned his face to escape. Dean felt a stand of saliva hang from his bottom lip and connect to Sam’s tongue. The younger boy sat back a touch and Dean could see his tongue was actually inhumanly long as Sam pulled it back in his mouth, seeming amused by Dean’s reaction.

“I love you,” he offered softly, voice suddenly sincere as he stared at Dean with wide golden eyes. A broken sound crawled from Dean’s mouth and he felt a stray tear track down his cheek even as he turned his face back and let Sam kiss him again. This time he broke the kiss, moving down to lick Dean’s chin, along the curve of his jaw until his lightly nipped the flesh of his ear. Dean could feel the sharp edges of his teeth, too pointed. All too easily Sam could rip his throat out but he seemed more interested in kissing it, lapping at the sweaty skin and tasting the salt.

“Always loved you, more then anyone, more then dad, more then myself,” while he spoke, Sam carefully undid Dean’s button down shirt, his pointed claws fumbling. When he messed up a second time Dean pushed his hands away and paused in mid-action, realizing what he was doing too late. Sam just smiled though, all sweet and amused as he moved his hands away and watched Dean unbutton his shirt.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, I’d never hurt you,” Sam assured him, tipped his head so their foreheads touched. “Never, I’m not capable of it, even like this,” he explained with soft eyes, his gaze open and caring in a way that just confused his brother. Dean didn’t know what to think anymore, he’d expecting a vicious monster and a fight with one of them dead. This, this wasn’t even in the scope of his expectations.

Dean felt something wiggle against his hip and he jerked with a hiss when he felt it snake under his clothing and wrap around his erection. Sam’s tail he realized with wide eyes, staring at his sibling with Sam smirked back with a teasing glint in his eyes. He just sat there in Dean’s lap while his tail coiled the length and started moving, slipping back and forth, going tight and then loose, experimenting to see what Dean reacted to.

“…fuck!...ah, god, god,” Dean whimpered, biting on his bottom lip and trying not to shove into the bizarre feeling of his brother’s tail on his dick.

“It’s a little too dry huh? We’ve gotta do this again, but with some oil or lube to slick everything up, so you can fuck my tail,” the smaller boy was right there, mouth brushing Dean’s ear as he spoke, the warm pant ghosting over Dean’s neck and making him gasp a short groan. Sam just smiled against his skin and softly asked, “Undo your jeans for me?”

There was no hesitation, just a mounting urgency as Dean fumbled to get his pants open. Sam watched with a smirk, lifting himself off Dean’s lap and hovering above on his knees while his brother pushed his pants open wide so his cock was exposed completely. When Sam settled back down he gave a sigh at the feel of his brother’s bare cock along his own.

“I’ve missed being touched, no one touches me anymore,” he confessed with a forlorn huff, nuzzling in close and feeling Dean wrap him in his arms. “You gotta touch me lots to make up for it,” he mumbled and felt his brother nod his head once. Sam sat back again, resting his hands on Dean’s broad chest and leaning up to kiss him again, simple and light. It seemed to wreak Dean all the more and he clutched at Sam.

When Dean opened his eyes Sam was already watching him, breaking the kiss slowly, spit making their bottom lips cling to one another. The younger brother’s eyes where blown wide, not remotely human looking as he watched Dean, seemed to read his soul by looking at him.

Then Sam dropped his hips and sat fully in Dean’s lap, his tail putting Dean’s cock at the right angle so the tip slipped through a slicked mess. The warmth of it along the sensitive head wrung another sound from Dean, he could feel as Sam’s tail rubbed him through it, slicked him up. The tail uncoiled a few times, slithering down his cock so a few inches of the end of his dick was exposed. The blunt end pressed into the wet mess and he felt the slick smoothness of skin, Sam’s hole leaking and wet as his tail guided Dean in.

When the head breached Sam visibly reacted, a inhuman sound passing his lips while his pupils dilated wildly, his claws twitching and his back arch as he sank down a touch.

“Dean, dean,” he breathed, chanted his brother’s name as he gingerly fucked himself with the couple inches that his tail had exposed. Without thinking about it, Dean pulled at his t-shirt on his sibling, edging it up and Sam reached and grabbed at the neck, pulling without any force but the material ripped like tissue paper under his claws. Dean pushed it off Sam, removed the last piece of clothing so Sam was completely naked in his lap while he was still fully dressed.

Sam kept on hand on Dean’s shoulder, used to keep his balance as he moved, rolling his hips back and forth. The length that was inside Sam was over heated; the inhuman body was far warmer then a normal person. Before Dean could decide if it was painful or pleasurable, Sam’s tail uncoiled again and more then half of his erection slid up into the wet heat. Sam was noisy, making sounds that weren’t entirely human, mingling them with gasps and moans, his ass bouncing up with a slow but steady pace.

“I can feel it,” he gasped, voice all throated and needy, “I can feel each time it pushes in, makes me open wide for it,” Sam looked out of it, his eyes unfocused as his hips just rocked.

Dean leaned against the wall and just stared, watched through lidded eyes as his brother fucked himself down on his cock, felt the heat and wetness dribble down his length, making the tail slippery as it clutched around the base of his erection still, squeezing and slithering. Dean’s hands left Sam’s waist and went down and back to cup his pert ass, squeezing his cheeks tightly and guiding Sam to move with a little more speed, to push down a little further.

Sam whimpered and obeyed, moved how Dean wanted him and his tail moved again, the thinnest part still wrapped around the base of Dean’s dick, but other wise his member was free to plunge into Sam as he pleased. And Dean wanted it to go all the way; he felt a strange need to fuck deep into him, to come bare inside Sam, to mark up his insides.

The inhuman teenager spread his thighs wider, lifting a hand to brace it on the wall beside Dean’s head, to give himself leverage to bounce even harder. Dean felt the stain in his balls warning a climax and he shoved up, grunted as he did his best to fuck into his baby brother and release a load in him. But Sam’s tail tightened and it bit into the flesh around the base of Dean’s cock, preventing him from getting off.

Dean swore, panted for air and pounded into Sam, getting rougher and more frantic the longer Sam held him off, prevented his from reaching the high, just on the edge. Sam stared at him now with those golden eyes, smirking darkly and riding him while Dean strained for release.

“Sammy,” he finally managed, gritted out and his brother made a warm purr, leaning forward and nuzzling Dean’s face. He pressed back mindlessly, his hands digging into the flesh of his brother’s ass as he yanked Sam down to meet every lunge of his hips. “God, Sammy, let me, gotta let me,” it was a near plea with the edge in his tone.

“Soon, just a bit more, let it build up, a nice big load,” Sam replied, voice soothing as he fucked himself down on Dean, worked him up and over but not letting him come until Dean was a babbling mess, gasping and begging, body pumping frantically into the tight hole of his little brother’s ass.

Dean had not idea how long had been since they started. Sweat was covering his face dripping down as Sam lapped at it hungrily, his own body not showing the slightest exertion. Dean’s balls felt heavy and too full, his dick aching, starting to hurt now as he begged weakly, still shoving up. His motions were violent now, punishing almost because Sam wouldn’t let him finish. Dean’s fingernails dug in hard to leave marks while he slammed in with viciousness. But Sam seemed to love it, arching his back and moaning all the more, watching Dean while they fucked wildly, less like humans and more like animals.

“Wanna put it all in me?” Sam finally asked and Dean nodded franticly, hips jerking up hard, the rhythm stuttering as he just pushed in and in. “Gonna fill me up and put a baby in me?” Despite the haze of lust something in Dean heard the words and he whimpered, not doubting the possibility.

“Do you?” The inhuman creature on his lap pressed and Dean nodded his head finally, something in his chest unraveling finally as Sam cooed happily. “Me and you Dean, we’re gonna have a family, a life together, it’s gonna be so perfect, just like I’ve always dreamed,” he promised as his tail finally let go of Dean’s cock, the last little bit pressing in deep. Dean didn’t bother with thrusting, just grinded himself and felt his vision blur as the sweeping consumption of his orgasm over took him. Sam cried out, loud and delighted as Dean came, pumping inside him. 

 

When his mind kick started again, Sam was cuddled in close, nuzzling and making a breathy purring sound, his tail happily slithering along the old floorboards. Dean rested his chin on his brother’s head, aware of the mess he was in, aware he didn’t have it in him to try and fight it. this was Sammy, his little brother. Dean had spent his life looking after him and the idea of going on without him had broken something inside him. Even if it was wrong, fucked up to the max, Dean would go where Sam led. 

Before morning came Sam guided Dean from the house. Holding his hand shyly and leading the way with a light almost childish step. Sam was still completely naked and unbothered by the cold wind that had goosebumps on Dean's arms. His tail constantly bumped and touched Dean's leg lightly and every so often it would wiggle along Sam’s own thigh, going obscenely high and after a few times Dean realized it was pushing his own come back up into Sam’s body.

Once they were a distance away from the old house, long abandoned and in the middle of nowhere the structure caved in. The evidence of Sam’s latest killing gone under the rubble.

Dean didn’t look back.

 

He crept in silently, not making a sound as he edged along the empty corridor. The house was still save for quiet shuffling in the kitchen. Dean was patient as he moved agonizingly slowly, careful of every single step and freezing if the noise in the kitchen paused. When he finally made it to the door he peered around the frame and found Sam with his back to him, working away on something at the kitchen counter.

He looked far younger then he should have, his body aging so slowly, still all slim and lanky rather then filling out. Dean edged in carefully, watching Sam for any sign that he had noticed him. The smaller male looked up once, out the window in front of him and Dean didn’t fall for it, focused on Sam and not the two children running around the backyard.

Sam looked normal now. After years he could make his features look like a human, his horns and claws disappearing. Only his tail gave him trouble still, uncoiling when he was distracted or not focused on keeping it tucked away. So Sam wore skirts, curled his tail around his upper thigh and kept it out of sight. It made things easier as well, that people assumed Sam was a woman; no one ever thought the children were adopted anymore. Which was good, because they weren’t and Sam took offence at the suggestion he hadn’t delivered his kids.

Dean was so close, only a few feet away when Sam gave soft chuckle.

“You realize I hear the impala when you turn onto our road right?”

“Fuck.” Dean grumbled out, but without any heat as he closed the distance and gave his little brother a warm hug from behind, Sam leaning into it eagerly as his tail slithered down to coil around Dean’s thigh, after all the years passed it’s touch no longer even remotely disturbing.

“I saw you on the tv today,” Sam commented lightly, turning his attention to the apples he was slicing, the pile and pie crust signaling delicious things in Dean’s future.

“Oh?” he asked, opening his mouth when Sam offered an apple slice before he could snag one himself.

“America’s Most Wanted. They’re calling you a vigilante hero, I imagine the FBI wasn’t impressed with the hero part,” he mused and Dean smirked, pressing a light kiss to his lover’s bare neck and making Sam give a happy sound, tilting his head to give Dean more room to work.

“No pictures?”

“Not even a description, no one’s interested in the man who hunts the killers and rapists getting caught for some crazy reason.”

“I’m just providing for my family, if I happen to prefer the worst criminals around that’s merely coincidence,” he teased and Sam didn’t reply, his tail snaking up to undo the button of Dean’s jeans nimbly.

“I put it in the meat cellar by the way and I shot a deer on the way passed the mountains too. You can butcher them tonight and I’ll give some of the deer meat to the next farm over, they appreciate the free food,” Dean said, his voice steady loosing interest in his own words as Sam rubbed his ass against the front of Dean’s jeans, his tail slithering in to wrap around his growing erection, a feeling Dean always loved.

“Butcher the neighbors tonight for free food, got it,” Sam mumbled, the base of his tail rising high so his skirt was lifted. Dean gave his ass a good slap for the teasing words and Sam started and then gave a little coo, always liking a good spanking. Dean rubbed over the red spot before his fingers caught the top of Sam’s cute little panties, because if he was going wear a skirt he might as well go all the way. Pulling them down his fingers moved back up along the cleft of his ass, the sticky wet lubrication already leaking from Sam’s eager body. Dean eased a finger in and then added two more, lazily rocking them while Sam’s breathing lost it’s rhythm and his tail squeezed Dean’s cock in answer. Sam’s inside was hot, his body temperature was higher then Dean’s and it made sex more intense.

Looking out the window, Dean caught sight of the boys on the other side of the huge yard, the dogs with them as they ran around like crazy things and seem preoccupied with a puddle. Licking his lip he turned his attention back to his little brother and pushed Sam over the counter, Sam’s tail pulling his erection free from his jeans and briefs as he stepped in close. With practiced ease, Sam used his tail to line Dean up, the head pressing against Sam’s entrance before he pushed in. The almost too hot but not quiet heat making him give a hiss, he loved the feel of it when he first sank in and his cock hadn’t adjusted yet. He surged forward and at the same time yanked Sam’s tail off his cock, the feeling of being filled distracting his little brother enough for him to let go without a fuss.

Sam made a whine low in his throat but Dean stayed firm, wrapping the tail around his wrist and holding it there as he started rocking inside the wet slick heat of his brother’s ass. He was tight from a week without anything but his fingers and tail, plus Dean knew Sam had good control over the muscles in there.

“Later tonight you can do the orgasm denial thing to your heart’s content but right now we do it dirty and quick,” he grumbled against the back of Sam’s neck, his hips already moving with a slapping edge.

“I haven’t seen you all week,” Sam pouted but his legs spread and balanced themselves for Dean to shove with force behind it. “Plus the kids will wanna sleep with us tonight,” he added.

“Tomorrow then,” the elder brother promised and took hold of Sam’s hips leaning back to stand over his brother and fuck him earnestly, pounding away and watching Sam’s body jerk with each lunge. “Right now I just need to get off, missed you and I wanna spend the rest of the day knowing you’ve got my come in you.”

It was the right thing to say because Sam stopped trying to get his tail free and whimpered, clawing lightly at the counter while he pushed back to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Then put it in me,” he coaxed, eyes look up at Dean over his shoulder, the pupils loosing their normal looking size and the hazel bleeding into a golden shade.

Dean knows he won’t last very long. It’s been a week of nothing but his own hand and phone sex, the feel of his lover’s tight body again a perfect welcome home. His hands dig into the material of Sam’s shirt, just over his waist as he yanked Sam back into every slam.

“Love you,” he muttered, voice low and Sam answered with a whimper, his tail wrapping tight around Dean’s arm in answer. Each time he plunged in he felt closer to his release, the quick pumps steadily bringing him to the edge as he grunted. When he slammed all the way up Sam suddenly jerked, lifting from the counter and reaching back blindly, grabbing at Dean’s shirt to hold him deep inside as Sam gasped and shuddered, his muscle convulsing as he came.

Dean managed to pull back once, the constriction inside Sam nearly painful and he lunged back in, coming as he did so, groaning into Sam’s soft hair as he felt his cock twitching and spurting inside Sam while his little brother gave a content sound.

 

Dean didn’t give them any recovery time, just pulled out and tucked himself back into his jeans, even as he struggled to catch his breath. They had kids and kids had a tendency to pop up at any given second. Sam didn’t give a damn and he just laid over the counter, letting Dean hitch his panties back up and pull his skirt over his round perfect ass. Dean looked out the window again and this time one of the kids looked back, catching sight of him and abandoning play to run full tilt towards the house, his sibling and the dogs following, all of them screaming like banshees.

“Stop looking like you just got fucked,” Dean warned his brother, giving his ass a good hard smack to make Sam jump upright just as the kids reached the back door.

“Shoes!” Sam hollered at once and Jared nearly tripped kicking them off frantically before launching himself at Dean. Sam went over to keep the muddy dogs outside and help Jensen take his own shoes off.

“Daddy!” Jared screeched and Dean grinned, grabbing up the boy and giving him a spin high in the air before hugging him close.

“Hello my trouble maker, you’ve been good?” He questioned and Jared at once launched into a full report of how good he had been and everything he’d done that was fine and upstanding. Dean sat him on one hip and listened attentively to his son but kept an eye on his younger one as Jensen carefully took off his shoes with Sam’s help before he approached Dean at a far calmer pace, one hand at his face as he sucked his thumb while his other gripped his tail adorably.

When Jensen reached his side, Dean bent over and scooped up the tiny boy with his free arm, both his son’s on either hip. Gently he nuzzled his youngest boy’s neck until Jensen giggled and tucked himself to Dean’s side happily, his tail curling around his father’s middle.

“You two look like you were rolling in the mud with pigs,” Sam frowned, eyeing the muck and dirt caking his children and all over Dean as well now. “Go take a bath, it’s late now so you can stay inside,” he announced and Jared whined at once.

“It’s fine buddy, we can all take a bath while mommy makes some awesome pie,”

“Pie,” Jensen echoed happily and Jared realized that a pie was in fact in the making on the counter and lost his pout at once. “Alright,” he announced, like he had any real opinion and Sam smiled at the trio.

“Do Harley and Sadie need a bath too?” Jared asked and Dean snorted, “Like it’ll help those two dirt balls.”

“They’ll be fine sweetie, now go bath like good boys,” Sam told them and gave Jared a kiss on the cheek before Jensen and then a lingering one right on Dean’s mouth.

“Don’t be gross,” Jared complained and Jensen giggled into Dean’s neck.

“Parents are always gross,” Sam replied, his tail tickling Jared until he squirmed. The boy’s own tail reaching to entwine with Sam’s lightly. Aside from their tails, both boys looked human, but with age Sam figured they’d change, they needed the same food Sam did as well. For now a few spell charms let the kids interact normally with regular people and when they were older they would learn about masking their difference like Sam did.

“Did you see grandpa?” Jared asked as Dean took the kids upstairs for a bath and the answer was lost in the creak of the stairs.

Sam watched them go with a fond smile, leaning against the counter with his eyes glowing golden.

Shortly after Sam and Dean helped their father kill the yellow-eyed demon, John had proven he couldn’t accept Sam by trying to kill him while Dean was away. Their father meant a lot to Dean so Sam easily subdued him and worked a few spells until John was completely fine with Sam, seeming to ignore his unnatural qualities and never saying a word about his grandchildren’s parentage, he was a doting grandpa to Jared and Jensen. If Dean ever realized anything about it their father’s strange acceptance he never acknowledged it, blissful in his ignorance.

Because Dean understood just fine; Sam had his perfect little family and nothing, not their father, the hunters that occasionally came snooping too close to the kids and had to be dealt with, or some nosy demon who thought he had some right to Sam was ever going to fuck with that. Dean understood that in a way no one else ever could, he knew what Sam was capable of but he was still there, still beside Sam by his own free choice and that was what made everything perfect.

With an easy smile, Sam returned to slicing apples for the pie, utterly content.


End file.
